


PPP (Pretty Pink Panties)

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, at the end, service top mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: “I’m not so sure about this, Wu,” Mako said while shifting uneasily in front of the mirror. He was blushing hard—  dark red staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears.Wu hooked his chin over Mako’s shoulder and ran his hands up and down Mako’s chest. “But you look so good! And it’s just me,” he whined, pouting.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	PPP (Pretty Pink Panties)

**Author's Note:**

> There's some semi- NSFW fanart at the end of the fic!

“I’m not so sure about this, Wu,” Mako said while shifting uneasily in front of the mirror. He was blushing hard— dark red staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Wu hooked his chin over Mako’s shoulder and ran his hands up and down Mako’s chest. “But you look so good! And it’s just me,” he whined, pouting. 

Mako rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, fine,” he pretended like he wasn’t feeling a shock of excitement from the way Wu complimented him. 

“I’ll meet you in the other room,” Wu said with a kiss to Mako’s earlobe. It made the heavy garnet earring sway back and forth, knocking into Mako’s neck. 

Mako took a deep breath and examined himself further in the mirror. He ran his hands down the flat planes of muscle on his own stomach and down to where the pink thong held him in place. He pulled the elastic out a bit just to let it bounce back with the quietest  _ smack _ . He had to admit to himself that he did look good. 

Mako turned his head to double check that Wu had left the room before turning his body and taking a look at his backside. The thong disappeared between the globes of his ass before reemerging as a small triangle right under the small of his back. The lace sides were a little itchy, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Mako sighed before he made his way out barefoot to join Wu.

Wu was draped across the couch, wine glass in hand and legs crossed in a demure manner. He wore a robe and a pair of loose silk pants that cinched mid-calf. His eyes narrowed and a flush bloomed across his cheeks as he tracked Mako’s somewhat stilted approach. 

“There’s my big, handsome, tough guy,” Wu called out. He took a sip of his drink. “I was getting worried that you got cold feet.”

Mako forced himself to stand up a bit straighter and strode over to where Wu had perched himself. He took the glass out of Wu’s hand, took a sip, and returned it to him. He pushed Wu’s legs apart and stood between them, resting his hands on his shoulders. 

“How is my king doing tonight?” Mako teased.

Wu put the glass down on the side table and grabbed a hold of Mako by the backs of his thighs. “Much better, now that I have the toughest guy in town here,” he said, his hands starting to roam up and down. 

Mako twitched in the panties and kneeled up onto the couch, guiding Wu to lean back against the cushions. “And what do you want this tough guy to do for you?” He asked.

Wu made a choking noise in the back of his throat and moved his hands up to firmly grasp two handfuls of Mako’s ass. “You are so hot, holy shit,” he breathed out.

Mako snorted and ducked his head. He used one hand to balance himself over Wu and the other to grasp his jaw and tilt Wu’s head up for a kiss. Wu moaned and immediately started prodding his tongue at Mako’s lips. He was massaging Mako's ass and trying to urge his hips down to meet his. 

Mako pulled away and trailed a line of kisses from Wu’s mouth, over his jaw, and over to his ear. Gently dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin behind the shell of Wu’s ear, Mako asked again, “What do you want me to do for you?” 

Wu panted and pitched his hips upwards, trying valiantly to get some friction. “Won’t you be a good boyfriend and suck me off?” He asked.

Mako placed a solid kiss to Wu’s pulse point and slid off the couch and onto his knees, spreading Wu’s legs farther apart as he went. He rubbed his hands from Wu’s chest, down his stomach, and over his thighs, avoiding the tented fabric. He leaned in and kissed at Wu’s heaving diaphragm, tugging the silk pants down enough to expose Wu’s cock.

Wu hissed and tangled his fingers into Mako’s hair. “Yessss,” he breathed out. “Please, you’re so good to me, please please please,” he begged.

Mako was hard and leaking. He knew there would be a dark, damp spot on the panties. He spread his thighs so that Wu could look down between them and see the straining, wet fabric. 

Fisting Wu’s length with his hand, Mako made eye contact and gently ran his tongue over the tip and down the side. Wu started stroking at Mako’s hair, bringing his other hand to thumb at his lips. 

“Won’t you take good care of me?” Wu asked, pouting. 

Mako grinned before dipping his head down and swallowing Wu’s cock. He kept one arm across Wu’s hips to hold him down and to avoid being choked. Wu whined, hands pulling at Mako’s hair and pushing on his shoulders. 

“D-did you make your mouth  _ hotter _ ?” Wu cried out. He brought a hand up to bite on his knuckle, his other hand stroking back and forth over Mako’s cheekbone. 

Mako pulled up with a chuckle that reverberated through Wu’s cock. “Mako! Don’t do that! I don’t wanna finish yet!”

Mako pulled off completely, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said in an insincere tone before trailing his lips up and down Wu’s spit-slicked length. He turned his head and bit at the junction of Wu’s thigh and groin, earning another groan. 

Wu parted his legs even wider and scooted down, so that his ass was hanging off the edge of the couch. He pushed his pants the rest of the way off and draped one leg over Mako’s shoulder. 

Mako took the invitation and nuzzled down lower, laving his tongue over Wu’s sac and sucking it into his mouth. He moved his hand to give Wu something to rut up against.

“That’s good,” Wu panted. “That’s really good, wow. Okay, okay, enough of that,” he said between breaths.

Mako rose from his knees so Wu could palm at him through the panties. They were damp and clinging to Mako’s hardness. 

Mako held Wu’s face between his hands, his breath hot and wet over Wu’s mouth. “What can I do now?” Mako asked.

Wu slid his fingers under the waistband. “I really want you to fuck me. With these still on,” he said, biting at Mako’s parted lips. “Can you do that for me? Can you be good for me and do that?”

Mako whined and started manhandling Wu to lay on the couch lengthwise. “Are you ready for that?” He asked.

Wu nodded and gripped tight to Mako’s bicep. “Yeah, I’m ready. I’m ready. Go get the oil, though.”

Mako made a noise of affirmation and jumped back to his feet, walking back into the bedroom. Wu put a hand on himself and bit his lip while he watched the muscles of Mako’s thighs and ass flex with each step.

When he returned with the bottle in hand, Mako dove between Wu’s legs and started laying smacking kisses over his face. 

“Mako! Stop it!” Wu laughed. “That tickles! Take your prick out already!”

Mako froze for a second, reaching a hand down to squeeze himself tight through the panties. “Uh, yeah, yeah,” he stammered. His face was damp with sweat and his blush had migrated down his throat and chest. “Like this?” He asked while pushing the panties to the side and pulling his cock out. 

“Yeah,” Wu breathed, “just like that.” He snatched the bottle from Mako’s hand and slicked his cock before angling it towards his own body.

Mako dropped to his elbows and groaned while Wu positioned them. When Wu tapped against the back of Mako’s thigh, he dipped his hips down and forward, slowly stretching Wu apart. 

“Ah!” The sound escaped Wu’s mouth before he had a chance to catch it.

Mako stopped, brows furrowed. “You said you were ready!” 

“I  _ am _ ready! It just took me by surprise,” Wu said, wrapping an ankle around Mako’s thigh. He tried to nudge Mako in again. “Just go slow, I can take it.”

Mako covered Wu’s mouth with his own while he started moving forward again, going slower this time. When his hips met Wu’s ass, he paused. “Tell me when,” he said.

Wu nodded again and put their foreheads together. He wrapped himself all around Mako and breathed deeply through his nose. He  _ had _ fingered himself open while Mako was getting ready, earlier. He just needed a minute to get used to all of Mako at once. 

“Okay,” Wu said, after a few beats. “I’m good now, you’re good. You can move. Thank you for waiting.”

Mako grunted and started moving his hips in slow rolls. He felt hot all over and the panties were digging into his skin in weird, slightly uncomfortable pressure points, but he didn’t mind. 

“This what you want?” He asked, building the pace. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Wu moaned. “You’re so hot. Literally,” he said. 

Mako huffed out a laugh and moved to grab Wu by under his thigh, hoisting it up his hip a bit higher. He flexed his hips back and forth, pinning Wu down with his weight. 

“M-Mako,” Wu gasped. “Good. Very good. Just like that.” He moved a hand down to grab at the waistband of the panties, pulling them farther up Mako’s ass. 

Mako groaned and tried to get a hand between them to wrap around Wu. 

“No, no, no need for that,” Wu panted. “I’m about to—“ his sentence broke with a guttural sound from deep in his chest. 

Mako felt Wu tense, a wet warmth spreading between their stomachs, and cried out himself. He bit down hard on Wu’s collar bone and emptied himself inside. Mako collapsed on top of Wu, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Wu let out a pleased laugh. “Get off of me, you’re gonna crush me,” he said, slapping half heartedly at Mako’s back.

Mako shifted his weight back to his elbows and let himself slip out of Wu’s body. “Sorry, sorry,” he said breathlessly. 

After a minute of shared panting, Mako leaned back and let himself go boneless against the arm of the couch. “Okay. Wow. Okay,” he said, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. “That was, yeah. Okay.”

Wu, still on his back with his legs splayed open, laughed. “Yeah? Just ‘okay’?” 

Mako laughed, too. “I guess I’ll keep you around a little longer,” he joked, reaching over to rub Wu’s knee. “Come on, get up. Gotta clean you up.”

Wu threw an arm over his forehead. “Oh, how cruel my dear Mako is, forcing me to move after fucking the life out of me. I don’t think I’ll ever recover,” he said in the most dramatic voice he could muster. He peeked one eye out. “Carry me?”

Mako adjusted the panties to their proper position and let out a deep sigh. He stood up before leaning down and sliding his arms under Wu’s neck and knees. 

“Fine, fine,” he said in mock annoyance. Mako picked Wu up easily and carried him on wobbly legs to the bathroom. “Sheesh,  _ royalty _ .” 

Wu pouted, wrapping his arms around Mako’s shoulders. “But you love me,” he said.

Mako smiled warmly down at him. “I do. I love you very much,” he said.

“So that means more panties?” Wu perked up. 

Mako rolled his eyes. “Maybe. Just. Not an everyday thing, okay? They’re kind of annoying.”

“Next time, I’ll wear some for you,” Wu said, biting at Mako’s jaw. “I’m sure you’d love to see me start d—“

“No, no. I do not want to see you  _ dancing _ with them on. Absolutely not,” Mako cut him off.

“Who said I was about to say that!” They both laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check me out on instagram @ bilarzo!


End file.
